


Our Story

by Lustblxkes



Category: The 100 (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Crossover, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Hate to Love, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Multi, Mutual Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lustblxkes/pseuds/Lustblxkes
Summary: Nuclear Bombs destroyed earth 97 years ago. People were forced to go live up in space, in the ark. 100 juvenile delinquents are sent down to the ground to see if earth is survivable, but what happens when they land and find out they're not the only ones on earth?Cross over between Cw's The 100 and The Vampire Diaries.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Damon Salvatore & Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore/Original Female Character(s), Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, John Murphy (The 100)/Original Female Character(s), John Murphy/Raven Reyes, Stefan Salvatore/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Our Story

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if my writing is messy and seems rushed. I've been pumped to write this story and i have a lot to say. Not quite good at writing.

NARRATION: "Hi, I'm Clarke Griffin, and what i'm about to say is Our Story. Many years ago, a nuclear apocalypse killed everyone on Earth, leaving the planet simmering in radiation. Fortunately, there were survivors. 12 space stations united to create what we called our home, The Ark. We were told Earth needed another 100 years to be survivable again, which meant 4 more space-locked generations had to pass until the human race can go home. Back down to the ground. The ground, that's the dream, but this? This is reality".

"Prisoner 319, face the wall" said a tall guard with a husky voice. 

NARRATION: "Reality sucks".

"Hold out your right arm", Clarke felt her heart sink into a deep hole in her stomach. She had been in the sky box for what felt like weeks, it was almost impossible to tell how much time she'd been here. She was almost sure it was time for her execution, she just didn't want to believe it.

"N-No, i don't turn 18 for another month" she began to plead as the strong guard approached her with a metal bracelet. "Give me the watch" a guard to her left said, Clarke wasn't going to die. At least not yet. 

She turned to her left, grabbing the guards stick and shocking them both before running out of her cold room. She held onto the metal rail in front of her, she wasn't the only delinquent being thrown out of their jail cell. She spotted the others from afar. 

"Prisoner 319!" she heard a loud voice yell, but she didn't care. She continued to scan her eyes throw the lower levels to try and spot her friends. 

'Stop" a familiar voice said right before Clarke was about to sprint. Almost too familiar, "M-Mom?" she stuttered as she slowly turned around to face Abby. Before she knew it, her arms were wrapped around her mother.

"What's happening" she said with tears in her eyes. "They're killing us all to save more oxygen for you all, right?" her voice shaky, not wanting to believe the cruel sacrifice they were willing to make.

Abby's soft hands traveled to Clarke's cheeks in reassurance, "They're sending you to earth". The words hit Clarke like a knife, there was no way they would send them to earth. It wasn't survivable.

"No, no. They review us at 18 to clean us of our crimes, that's the law" her voice screamed terror.

In the ark, no matter how small, every crime committed had a punishment of death, but if you were under 18, they would put you in the sky box until you were 18, where they would review your case and determine if you should live or not. Though, nobody actually lived. They floated everyone. The choice was only there so ark citizens didn't think it was cruel, when in reality it was. 

Before Clarke could say another word, her view became blurry, she slowly fell into her mother's arms. She had been shot with stage 1 algae and passed out in Abby's arms. "Earth, Clarke. You're going to Earth" she whispered into Clarke's ear.

Meanwhile, Clarke wasn't the only one going into a dropship and being sent to the ground. Octavia Blake was going down too. 

Octavia Blake. The girl under the floor. The prohibited child. 

In the Ark, one of the laws were that no one could have more than one child, due to lack of air, but Aurora Blake accidentally had two children. Bellamy Blake and Octavia blake.

Bellamy Blake was a guard, well now a janitor, who spent his entire life taking care of his sister, since his mother was almost always absent in their life. About a year ago, he decided to let his sister out of their room.. he wanted to let her have fun at a masquerade dance. Tragedy happened that night when guards caught Octavia, throwing her in the skybox and floating Bellamy's mother, Aurora. Ever since then it has been his mission to see her again, today? It was the perfect day.

He waited until everyone was on the dropship, there was a timer of 5 minutes. He needed to find the right moment to create chaos so he could run into that ship and go with his sister.

There was no way in hell he'd let her go to Earth, which might be radiation soaked, alone. If she were to die, it would be with him, not alone.. scared.

His eyes landed on Octavia, her long black hair and her shiny green eyes, she looked confused and scared... this made his heart clench. 

He pick pocketed the guard besides him, grabbing his gun and running towards the dropship with 2 minutes on the clock. Before he knew it, he had the Chancellor in a head lock with a gun pointed to his temple. "Nobody move!" he yelled as he watched all the guards line up in front of the drop ship. 

"Isn't that Bellamy Blake?" he heard whispers between the colonizers. 

The room went silent as the Chancellor began to speak, "Don't shoot!" he demanded the guards. "Bellamy Blake" he began, "I understand you want to go with your sister but, you can't-" Bellamy smashed the bottom of his gun into the Chancellors adam's apple, "Shut the hell up" his voice deep and raspy. 

10 seconds on the clock. "Perfect" he thought to himself.

He threw Chancellor Jaha onto the ramp, away from the dropship door before sprinting to the very back of the dropship, giving the guards no time to chase him. He sighed in relief as the doors shut and he felt the dropship rumble. 

He made it in.

____________________________________________________________________________

Clarke's head hurt, she slowly opened her eyes. Her body falling back into consciousness, feeling the sting of her bracelet on her arm. A cold metal device with sharp pointy things inside of it, inside of her arm. She looked around, besides her was her ex best friend, wells. "What the hell are you doing here wells" she said, irritated.

She kept looking around for familiar faces, Finn Collins, Jasper Jordan, and Monty Green were the only familiar ones so far. She looked back at Wells, who was staring at her in surprise. 

"I got arrested on purpose when i found out a dropship was coming to Earth. I came for you" he said softly. He didn't expect his plan to actually work. He spent his entire life imagining the stars from Earth, watching butterflies fly around with Clarke, and now.. here he was, on his way to Earth with her.

Clarke rolled her eyes, opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a small TV in the middle of the dropship turning on. 

"Citizens of the ark" it began, It was Chancellor Jaha. Well's father. 

"Your dad's a dick, wells!" Jasper yelled out, causing everyone on the top level to laugh. Clarke looked over at Wells, feeling sympathy for him. "You weren't supposed to come" she thought to herself.

"Today.. we've decided to send you all to the ground. To see if its survivable again." he continued, "On the lower level, we've left medicine, rations and blankets. We have sent you to Mystic Falls, last time we left.. it was the place with least radiation. By now, it should be clean", he took a pause. All the delinquents looked over at each other, not knowing what to do, say, or expect.

"There are two homes that weren't completely destroyed by the radiation. We decided to give those homes to our top students, since you all chose to mess around in Earth Skills class" he continued, everyone glared at each other..hoping they'd be the new owners of those homes. "Everyone else will sleep outside in tents. The two homes will go to".. Chancellor Jaha was pretty damn good at building suspension. 

"Clarke Griffin and Octavia Blake".

Clarke smiled softly, she remembered little O. Her smile soon fell into a frown as she remembered, she was part of the reason Octavia had been thrown into the skybox.

"Congrats" Wells whispered to her with a smile, causing Clarke to scoff. She felt everyone's eyes on her. 

"Our leader, huh?" she heard a voice from behind her seat, "I'm no one's leader. I probably won't even take the house" she spat angrily. She wasn't ready to lead 100 reckless delinquents on Earth. 

Clarke felt the dropship rumble, it began to shake aggressively. "What the hell" her voice shaky, she was scared and Wells could tell. He grabbed Clarke's hand tightly, "We're entering the atmosphere" he yelled out for everyone to hear, "Hold on tight!".

Before they knew it, the dropship stopped humming. "Do you guys hear that?" Monty said, pointing at the roof of the ship. "It stopped humming" Jasper said with a smile, rushing to take off his seatbelt. The others followed.

"Back up guys!" Clarke heard a familiar voice yell from the level below. "No!" she yelled, rushing to the lower level. She pushed her way through the crowd, to the very front. Her heart dropping as her eyes landed on the tall guard she once loved. Bellamy Blake. "The air could be toxic" she warned him, his hand on the lever to open the door. 

Bellamy and Clarke had history. They met in Earth skills Class before he was a guard. They were best friends who slowly fell in love with each other. So deeply in love, he had revealed his biggest secret of having a sister to her. Clarke had ran to Wells and told him, thinking he would keep her secret, but instead.. the night of the masquerade party, he had sent guards to search for Octavia.

"If the air is toxic, we're all dead anyway" he spat. Clarke could feel the hatred channeling through his voice. He despised her for getting his sister arrested. 

"Bellamy?" a soft voice called from behind the crowd, making its way through the front. It was Octavia. She sprinted towards Bellamy, wrapping her arms around him.

"Where's your bracelet" she asked Bellamy, her eyes landing on his other hand which was covered in blood. "Can you not?" Octavia turned her head with sass, "I haven't seen my brother in a year, because of you" she said, her words hitting Clarke quite hard.

"No one has a brother" a voice called out, "That's Octavia Blake! The girl they found hidden under the floor!" another voice followed. Causing Octavia to rile up, throwing herself towards the crowd.

Clarke stepped in front of her, pushing her back towards Bellamy, "Octavia!" they both said in sync. "Let go of me, traitor" Octavia groaned as she pushed herself off of Clarke. Clarke's heart shattered into a million tiny pieces.

Bellamy glared at Clarke, she deserved what octavia was saying. "O" he whispered, "Stop it. Let's give them something else to remember you by" a smile crept on his face as he held onto the lever besides him, ignoring everyone's eyes in the room. "Yah? Like what?" she spat, nothing could ever top The girl under the floor.

"The first person to step foot on Earth in 100 years" he held her hand, both siblings turning their backs towards everyone and watching the door fall. Octavia slowly walked down the ramp, taking a big whiff of the sweet air. Everyone watched her, waiting for their turn.

She slowly stepped foot off the ramp, letting the feeling of the ground sink in. "We're back bitches!" she yelled.

Everyone rushed out the drop ship, except Bellamy. He stayed back and smiled as he watched his little sister twirl around. "You're hand, it's hurt" a soft voice from behind him called out.

Clarke reached out for his hand, softly taking it into hers. Bellamy rolled his eyes, looking down at Clarke. He hated this girl, but the way she made his heart melt was something no one could ever accomplish. 

"What are you doing here" she tried to make conversation again, without looking into his eyes. She was too scared to see the hatred through his eyes.

"I'm here for Octavia" his voice monotone. He cleared his throat before taking his hand back to himself, "You should be out there with them". A small smile appeared on Clarke's face, it was good knowing he still cared for her and her happiness.

Clarke nodded, she slowly walked out the ramp, immediately feeling as if something was off. "Where are the houses? We are literally in an empty lot" she said, more to herself, but of course.. well's was very nosy. "Here's a map" he said, handing Clarke a map he took from his father's office. "Thanks" she said dryly, taking the map to the side of the ship. "We're not that far from Mystic Falls" she stated.

Finn wandered around, walking closer to Clarke each time, "Where are the houses, princess" he smirked. "We aren't in Mystic Falls" she said dryly, "And don't call me that" she spat.

Wells and Finn followed behind Clarke as she walked towards Bellamy, "We need to get going now if we don't want for nighttime to hit before we find our safe place" she demanded, implying he'd come with her. "It's a day walk, we seriously need to get going. Now".

Bellamy scoffed, everyone's eyes on him as if waiting for his order. "How about you and your privileged friends go and find the home for us? We'll catch up in a few days" he chuckled.

Clarke rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Fine, guess you'll stay here since we have no way to communicate" she said, challenging his statue.

Bellamy smirked down at Clarke, then looked back up at everyone else, "Let's get going" he called out, everyone hurried along to get their blankets and rations for a long walk. "Looking at you, Princess" he teased, bumping his shoulder into hers.

_____________________________________________________________________________

They'd been walking for 30 minutes, when all of a sudden they heard Monty scream, "Where's jasper!". The crowd looked around, Jasper was with them a few seconds ago. Where could he have gone? 

The delinquents went silent as they heard a loud thump in between everyone. It was Jasper's body, his neck was bloody with bite marks on it. The crowd scattered, running back to the dropship, leaving Bellamy, Wells, Octavia, and Clarke behind. 

"Bellamy?" Octavia whispered in horror, pressing herself against her big brother. He wrapped his arm over Octavia's shoulder, his eyes shooting up at Clarke. "I don't know" she mouthed. The four panicked as they heard the leaves on the tree above Jasper's body move. Bellamy looked over at Clarke and shook his head, taking his little sister and sprinting back to camp. Wells looked over at Clarke, she was too scared she had froze, he took her hand and began to run back.

Once they arrived, Monty was panicking. "We have to go back!" he yelled out, "we can't just leave him" he cried out. Clarke nodded, "We will".

"Are you crazy?" he scolded. "The boy was bitten by god knows what. Animals are supposed to be dead due to radiation. Clarke we are not alone". Clarke knew Wells was right, but it was because of this, why she had to go back.

"Let's go Monty" she signaled for him to follow. Bellamy watched her from afar, letting his emotions get the best of him as he rushed besides Clarke, "Where are you going" he mumbled.

"To look for Jasper" she demanded. "No. No way" Bellamy Argued, he may have hated Clarke, but a part of him would forever care about her well being. Clarke softly chuckled and looked up into his big brown puppy dog eyes, "Careful Blake, sounds like you're starting to care" she teased before turning around to face Monty.

He squeezed her hand pulling her back to him, "You're not going alone". He looked around, his eyes landing on a blue eyed boy, who seemed the most troublesome.

"Hey you!" he called out. "It's Murphy" the boy replied with sass. "I couldn't care less. No one is to leave this place until we're back, got it?" he demanded, Murphy nodded and walked back to the clearing, happy to be a leader.

__________________________________________________________________________

They had arrived to where Jasper's body had been, but it was gone now. "What the hell" Monty cried out. "Hold on" Bellamy pointed at a trail of fresh blood out the ground.

A bewildered expression taking over Clarke's face as she crouched down to the blood, looking back up and scanning it with her eyes. Her eyes shot up at Bellamy as the trio heard a groan close by. "Jasper!" Monty yelled out, causing Bellamy to slap his hand against Monty's lips, "Shh" he mouthed. Clarke got up and began to follow the trail, Bellamy and Monty following behind.

"Agh" Clarke screamed out, feeling her body fall into a hole. This was it, here is where she would die.

Bellamy immediately held onto her forearm, looking into her eyes.. debating if he should just let her go for revenge on his mother. He cleared his throat and pulled her back up, "Thank you" she whispered while trying to catch some air. There he was, jasper was tied up on a tree, his wound had healed and he was clueless.

"Jasper!" Monty said excitedly, running towards the tree to untie him. Clarke grabbed his hand, "Wait!" she called out, "It could be a trap". Bellamy nodded in agreement, Clarke was right. This could've been a trap.

"I'll do it" she whispered, "Clarke no!" Bellamy spat, but she didn't listen. Before she knew it, she was dragging Jasper towards Monty and Bellamy. They each took a half of his body and began to take him out. "Clarke you coming?" Bellamy turned his head, Clarke was just standing in the middle of the forest staring at the tree where they had Jasper. She wondered why his wound had healed and why it was gone. Could they have been hallucinating due to the radiation? 

"Coming!" she called out, running after the two boys.

Stefan took his hand off of Damon's mouth, looking below at Clarke from the tree they were in. "What the hell is your problem, Damon" he spat angrily. Damon just chuckled, wiping the blood off the corner of his bottom lip, "We haven't had human in years, Stefan I'm tired of animals". They jumped off of the tree, landing on their two feet on the ground.

"You can't just eat people" Stefan demanded. Stefan's goal was to get to know these people and have peace, maybe they wouldn't try and kill off the vampire like their ancestors did.

"Relax little brother, humans LITERALLY fell out of the sky, i think it's a god sent gift for us" Damon smirked as he watched Clarke and her friends walk away.

Stefan glared over at Damon, "Stop it. Let's head back to Mystic". Damon's smirk turned into an evil smile, "thanks to super hearing, am i right?" he chuckled. Stefan looked over at him with confusion, "What?" he asked.

"They're heading to Mystic falls tomorrow, Tell the team we're having a party" he patted Stefan's back while reaching for his phone. Time to tell everyone back in Mystic Falls to put on their best suit, they were going to have the feast of a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and a comment! Any little comment makes my day. Thank you for reading. See you on June 8th!


End file.
